


A Bedroom Glimpse

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak peak in a couple’s bedroom…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedroom Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: It is very seldom I really get into writing something like this… though in waiting to see if I got some of my stories saved from my crashed laptop, I decided to write a few short things.

“Show me that I’m alive…”

Orlando started to take off her top as he lowered his mouth to her breast. He kissed them in turn, lightly teasing, continuing to suckle, tasting them with his tongue. It was unbelievably seductive to watch. Tracey’s skin grew slick with a fine sheen of sweat, restless, pressure growing in her hips.

His lips closed around her hard nipple. The soft warm, sucking motion of his mouth increased the sexual intensity between them. She couldn’t keep her hips and legs still; her thigh brushed against his hardness, lingering and gently pushing, he grunting with both sensual pleasure and pain.

Suddenly, Orlando rose up from the bed to remove his clothes. His chest was just like she loved; hairless. The skin was smooth, the muscles marked but not too obvious. His stomach was flat, a sun tattoo visible on the right. The evidence of his desire for her protruded from slender hips where they were met by his strong thighs.

When he put one of his knees on the bed, Tracey sat up. Her fingers followed the thin line of hair over his stomach that disappeared into the thicker hair that surrounded down there. His shaft was warm, hard, so alive; the gland silky. He let her explore him without any trace of shyness.

Then she slid her arms around his waist to pull him to her, hiding her face against his midriff, letting his desire press in between her breasts. It felt lovely.

Orlando moaned, “Tracey…”

Carefully he laid her down on her back. He leaned over her, pushing her lace panties off her. A brief moment later he stopped, ranking her with unashamed eyes. Bending down, he kissed her just above her pubic bone– a lazy, sexy, wet kiss that caused her to reach out her arms for him in an unveiled lust.

Orlando stretched out above her. Her thighs open for him at their own will, as he let his arms glide under her back to pres her body to his.

He pushed into her; smoothly… until he was fully encircled by her hot walls. After a little moment of acclimation, waiting for her body to adjust to being filled by him, Orlando started to move. His mouth found her mouth, his kisses slow at first, beginning only with her lips before he dove in with his tongue in a frenzied kiss.

Tracey followed his movements, feeling her heart pound harder and harder. She loved to be under his ministrations, loved feeling him take the lead. It was exhaustive every time and she knew that if she was able to just let go, they would be satisfied... both of them.

After an almost unbearably slow rhythm, Orlando finally decided to kick his pace up. He had broken the kiss in favor of devouring her breasts. Her hands searched the way up to his curly hair, twisting strands of the brown curls between her fingers.

Loosing hold of her breast, he removed her hands from his hair to lock his fingers with hers, pushing into her hard, grunting with pleasure. Tracey answered with passionate moans, which got louder every second she neared her orgasm.

Orlando tried to hold back as long as he could, but felt himself nearing his own peak. He wanted them come together. He dragged his tongue from her breast and over her neck until he found her inviting lips, giving her another deep kiss. Letting go, he gave them the breath they both needed for their climax.

Arching his back, he slammed into her, causing her orgasm and making his.

“Oh, Orlando!” Tracey shouted.

“You sure are alive,” he cackled into her ear.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
